Litter boxes require a great deal of maintenance. Often pet owners must tend to the litter daily. This can be strenuous for individuals that have difficulty bending over and/or picking up the little box. Lifting the litter box can also be an annoyance for some individuals. The present invention features a lifting device for raising and lowering a litter box. The lifting device enables a user to more easily and comfortably maintain a litter box.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.